Yesdefinitely
by wjobsessed
Summary: The magic eight ball is back! Olivia is upset after her conversation with Peter and needs clarification. Bolivia, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Wow! This is my very first fanfic ever! Please no flames. I am learning my way-slowly. A gigundo chocolate chip cyber cookie to my beta, Zaedah, for all her help.

I do not have or own anything to do with Fringe. I just obsess over it!

The magic eight ball is back! Olivia is upset after her conversation with Peter, and needs clarification. Picks up the day after "Unleashed."

Yes-definitely

It was late. And quiet. And she was alone.

Olivia rubbed her temple above her dark reading glasses with her fingers, and slammed the FBI-issue,

olive drab plastic folder shut.

"Too tired," she thought. She removed her glasses and looked around her office, and then at her desk

and its meager embellishments.

Her gaze landed on the dark orb. She heaved a sigh. The last conversation she had had here with Peter

ran through her head in a loop.

"Does that bother you?" he had asked with that Cheshire cat grin.

"No," she had replied. _Liar_! _Big fat liar_! her mind screamed at her. It did bother her. A lot. It bothered

her that he seemed to be giving her mixed signals. He had always been there for her. But he wanted Rachel's attention now. It bothered Olivia that maybe she was wrong about Peter's intentions.

_Wrong about him_? _NO_! _I've felt it all along. That time when he looked at me when we were standing outside Harvard just hours after John died._ That look. _I don't know how but I just knew that somehow everything was going to fall into place. That I could trust Peter. He would never deliberately hurt me, would he_? she asked herself nervously.

Cautiously she picked up the magic eight ball that normally made her think of Ella and resultantly put a smile on her face. But now instead, she felt fear and dread.

_Just ask it_! her mind screamed.

Holding the magic eight ball in her hands at eye level, Olivia stared at the little white triangle floating in the murky liquid. The words she thought she was merely thinking poured out from her lips.

"Does Peter want _Rachel_?" She shook the ball. The triangle spun a few times making a clicking sound as it hit the walls of the ball, and then stopped.

"My sources say no," the little triangle said.

_OK_, she thought. Olivia sighed again, reluctant to ask it another question.

"Does Peter want one of us Dunham girls?" She shook the magic eight ball harder this time. The triangle spun several times, and then stood still.

"Yes-definitely," read the triangle.

Olivia's pulse jumped up 30 beats per minute and her palms started to sweat.

Outside her window a siren wailed and created the Doppler shift, making Olivia even more edgy.

_OK_. _Ask it_. _You know you want to_! Olivia's mind screamed. She took a cleansing breath and resumed her focus on the triangle.

"Does Peter Bishop want _me_?" She shook the orb a half dozen times and stopped, her heart feeling like it was going to burst right out of her chest. The triangle went crazy spinning end over end, and after what felt like an eternity it stopped its mad frenzy of movement.

"Reply hazy-try again," the triangle read.

_Oh for Pete's sake_! Olivia's tortured mind screamed.

"Does_._ Peter. Bishop. Want. ME?!" she said aloud, at a volume louder than before. This time she did not move the ball with her hands. Instead, she put all the concentration she could muster on the little white triangle. After a few seconds the triangle started to move in a controlled, rhythmically clicking manner. It stopped shortly thereafter.

"Yes-definitely," the triangle read.

Olivia dropped the ball harshly on her desk, as if it were on fire. She gasped and put a hand to her lips. She didn't know what shocked her more-the fact that she had made the triangle move, or the words that it displayed.

Without another thought, she jumped up from her chair, grabbed her coat and briefcase, and bolted out her office door.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. Here it is. Chapter 2 of my very first fic. Please no flames. Again, a huge thank you and a cyber Dove bar to Zaedah for her beta. **

**Once again, I do not own anything to do with _Fringe_. It's just fun to obsess over.**

**Olivia did not know that Peter was "protecting his own."**

It was late. Very late. Scolding himself for the fourth time for forgetting his Nano earlier,

Peter Bishop unlocked the door to the lab. He flicked on the lights while simultaneously trying to decide whether or not he wanted to linger in the lab tonight. _What else do I have to do_, he thought to himself.

Then his mind turned to Olivia, and he wondered what she might be doing at that very moment. Creasing his brow, he imagined her lounging on her sofa nursing a drink and staring at her television.

That's all he dared to think about, for thoughts of Olivia Dunham out on a date, without him, were unacceptable.

Peter's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered his video surveillance system. How in the world had he forgotten? He had installed video cameras in various parts of the lab months ago "strictly for security purposes." This was a hold-over habit from his youth. When Peter was thirteen and his father was carted off to the institution, he knew he had to protect himself and his mother. Quickly he had educated himself in the art of surveillance and in a few months he had installed video cameras inside and outside of their house. Checking the tapes once daily, he had felt like he was protecting his own. He still felt that way now. Except he was protecting a different home and a different family.

Peter sprinted to the supply closet. He opened the door and turned on the lights. In the corner on a shelf sat a generic twelve inch monitor. He turned it on and tried to get comfortable squatting down. Peter chastised himself for not having checked the discs recently. He used to check them like clockwork right after Olivia returned from her abduction. Back then, he couldn't get enough of just looking at her sitting safely in her office. Reading there with her glasses on was simply incredible to behold: the shape and configuration of her lips, her flaxen hair, her firm breasts rising and falling.

When he was finally convinced that Olivia was safe and wasn't going anywhere, Peter had calmed down and eventually stopped checking the DVD's.

Peter pushed the 'review' button on the side of the monitor. After a few moments he viewed Olivia moving backwards at a frantic pace into her office. Her black magic eight ball jumped up into her hands and she sat down, staring at it. _What the heck was THAT all about? _he asked himself. Peter pushed the 'review' button again and waited a beat. Then he hit 'play.'

To Peter's delight, there sat his 'Livia glaring intensely at her magic eight ball: a gift, she had told him once, from her adorable niece Ella. What was interesting was that Olivia's lips were silently moving.

A neuron synapsed in Peter's brain. This was supposed to be a private consultation, he surmised.

He thanked all the deities he could think of that he'd had the forethought to install tiny high-grade cameras with built-in microphones. He had promised himself at that time that he would only listen into Olivia's conversations if there was a dire emergency. Peter's palms started itching. _Do it_! his id screamed.

Without a second thought he pushed the audio button and Olivia's smooth voice filled his ears.

"Does Peter want one of us Dunham girls?" bounced off the walls of the supply closet.

Two thoughts went through Peter's mind. First, he would be so dead if Olivia ever found out he had taped this. Second, though unexpected, the question was fascinating and he quickly wanted to know what she could have possibly received as an answer from a piece of plastic.

Olivia's voice sounded harried. He watched, spellbound, as she vigorously shook the magic eight ball and then waited. He didn't need any words to know what answer she had received: her expression said it all.

"Does Peter Bishop want me?!" Olivia's next question danced in Peter's auditory centers.

Peter watched with a chuckle and a growing smile as she again shook the ball and waited impatiently for an answer. He didn't know what had made him install that camera in the rear of her office facing her desk, but he was ecstatic at that moment that he had done so. Peter adjusted a knob on the little black box next to the monitor and the scene changed so that he could see the little white triangle spinning end over end, then coming to a stop. Adjusting the resolution Peter hit the 'pause' button and read the words 'Reply hazy-try again.' _Poor Liv,_ Peter said to himself.

Peter changed the camera angle back so he could view Olivia's face and again hit the 'pause' button. Immediately Olivia repeated the question, with pauses between her words, her voice booming.

"Does. Peter. Bishop. Want. ME?"Olivia asked the ball with a quiver in her voice. Peter's pulse shot up to one hundred thirty beats per minute. He wondered for an instant if he would have a heart attack. Sweat started forming on his brow.

Peter hurriedly changed the camera's view again. He saw the triangle start to move, making a clicking noise as it hit the sides of the ball. Peter realized that Olivia's hands were stationary, and that she had not moved the ball at all. _Holy shit! Did she just-?_ He screamed to himself.

Still in shock from what he had just witnessed, Peter watched as Olivia dropped the ball harshly on her desk. Then she gasped and put a hand to her lips. Olivia then grabbed her coat and briefcase and bolted out the door.

Peter reached forward, his thighs aching from the squat. He hit the 'stop' button and turned off the monitor. He touched the 'eject' button. After a few clicks the disc appeared at the side and he grabbed it. _Well. She still has it. The telekinesis,_ _she still has it! _Peter thought excitedly.

Taking a deep breath Peter thought for a moment, unconsciously rubbing his stubble. A giant grin broke out on his face. He knew the ball was in his court now, so to speak, and he knew he had to respond to this event in some fashion. _But how? And when? _He desperately wanted to talk to her about what happened, but he knew he couldn't.

Peter knew at that moment that he would not act. He would think. _Don't mess this up, _he told himself.

He tucked the disc into his briefcase and vowed to add it to his collection. With a brand new smile in place Peter knew he was going to allow Olivia to stay freaked out for a bit. As he turned out the light in the supply closet it dawned on him that normally Olivia would phone him when she got freaked out about things. _Not this time,_ he thought. Peter laughed out loud as he shut the supply closet door.

Without any doubt, Peter knew he would come up with a brilliant plan. This time, involving his beautiful 'Livia. Peter was very good at formulating plans, and back-up plans. That's what he had done for years. But as he turned the lights off in the lab and grabbed the door knob, he frowned. Things involving Olivia could be unpredictable. _Try, at least,_ he said to himself. He felt in his heart that sometime in the future they would get together. He wanted it to be sooner than later. In fact, he would see to it.

With that positive thought in mind, Peter walked out the lab door, turned, and closed it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. The last chapter of my very first multi-chapter story!**

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to review the previous chapters-it means alot to me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to IWasHereMomentsAgo who encouraged me all the way.**

**This chapter is for Bolivia fans -think poisitive.**

**And infinte thanks to Zaedah my beta for all her help.**

**Again, I do not own anything having to do with "Fringe." I just like to obsess over the characters.**

Olivia wanted some moments of solitude, but she got something else.

Chapter 3

Olivia knew she shouldn't be out for a run at this hour, but she also knew that sleep was futile.

Her feet pounded the Brighton sidewalks but her mind was elsewhere.

Did Peter Bishop _really_ want her or had she made it so?Olivia knew what she wanted to believe.

She knew without doubt that she cared for him. More than she wanted to. More than she had a right to.

She was, after all, 'damaged goods.' And she had firsthand experience that romantic involvement with a co-worker did not bode well. And yet, Peter was the complete package:intelligent, handsome, funny, sexy...but not safe. _And we're back to that_, she thought with an exaggerated exhalation.

Olivia abruptly stopped running and glanced up, shocked to see where her feet had taken her.

In front of her was the bench. _Her_ bench. Her thinking spot. Her place of solitude when she needed to clear her head and lick her wounds. She shouldn't have been surprised at all. Olivia had come here after John died and many times after that. Still panting from her run, Olivia plopped down onto the wooden seat and looked forward to solace and a change of scenery.

Olivia took her head in her hands. And this was where Peter had touched her hand with his.

_Just don't think about him for a moment! _Her brain yelled and she concentrated on a cleansing breath.

With her eyes pinched shut Olivia focused on the early morning sounds of Boston Common and tried to immerse herself in the moment. After a few minutes her heart rate slowed and her breathing became more regular.

"Fancy meeting you here Livia, are you alright?"

Olivia Dunham was sure she was having an auditory hallucination. Just to be sure she looked up and was flabbergasted to see Peter Bishop in his navy peacoat, removing his ear buds and looking down at her with worry on his face.

_What's that in his eyes?_ Olivia thought to herself, _Fear_? _Arousal_? Olivia straightened herself as Peter sat down close to her on the bench. She tried to think of a witty retort but all forms of conscious thought flew out of her brain as she locked upon his intense green eyes.

Peter gave Olivia a cautious smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked her concernedly, trying to disguise his delight in being next to her again.

"I-I couldn't sleep," Olivia replied.

"Neither could I," Peter blurted out, surprised at his truthful admission.

In a single moment his thoughts took a one hundred eighty degree turn. Sure he could tease her, torture her, and make her squirm tonight. He had become agitated the moment he spotted her on the bench. But the confusion in her eyes quickly calmed him. All he wanted to do now was to be her knight in distressed armor , the man for whom she would wade into a saltwater-filled tank to save. Instantly he recalled the feel of her under him shoved up against the sewer wall, all soft and warm, and he yearned to feel her again.

Without thinking Peter grabbed one of Olivia's hands. "Come on. You need some sleep. I'll walk you home."

Olivia knew she should have refused his offer and run home but that thought never made it to her lips.

Silently she let him help her off the bench, her hand lingering in his.

After they walked a few feet away from the bench Olivia regrettably slipped her hand out of Peter's but kept it close to his as they headed toward her home. Along the route they made comfortable small talk, laughing occasionally at Walter's latest predilections for certain foods.

Peter made no mention to Olivia of the video he had viewed a few hours ago in the supply closet.

He was exceedingly happy walking next to her knowing not only that he had helped to relax her a bit since he spotted her on the bench, but also that she clearly had feelings for him. For Peter, the moment was like a dream, and for the first time in his entire life he truly felt at peace.

Together they walked up the steps of her brownstone, well-lit by that one small outdoor security light. On the landing Peter turned and gazed down into Olivia's emerald eyes, mesmerized by the emotion he thought he saw there. _No playing_, the voice in his head told him. _Not tonight_.

"Well, I should go," Olivia said feeling calmer than thirty minutes previously.

"Good night, Livia," Peter said giving her a loving smile. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Peter," Olivia returned, her voice sounding like a shy school girl. As Peter turned to leave Olivia realized she wanted to prolong the moment as long as she could, craving his presence.

"Peter?" At Olivia's breathy tone Peter whipped his head around and gave her his undivided attention, his hand poised on the handrail.

"Thanks for walking me home." Olivia boldly took two steps forward. Standing on tiptoe Olivia attempted to place a gentle kiss on Peter's cheek. At the last second Peter turned his head and Olivia's featherlight kiss landed on his lips instead.

Peter heard and felt Olivia's little gasp as their lips made contact for the very first time. They froze there for a moment and then his hands gently cradled her face and her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. They kissed delicately at first. Then Peter's tongue stroked her lower lip begging for admittance. Not missing a beat Olivia opened her mouth to him, and the world stopped.

The gentle union of mouths and tongues soon turned tumultuous.

Gasping for air Peter reluctantly pulled away from Olivia and smiled down at her.

His body was tingling all over. He's never been kissed like that before, ever.

"Good night, Livia." Peter laughed the words out and gave her his widest smile yet.

"Good night, Peter," Olivia managed to get out, still in disbelief of what had just happened.

Peter had made it down to the fourth step when he heard Olivia's excited voice.

"So I'll see you later then?"

Holding the railing with one hand Peter still managed to spin around and face Olivia.

"Yes-definitely."

He turned back and continued his descent down the stairs.

Olivia cocked her head and measured his words, suddenly realizing why they sounded so desperately familiar. _There's no way... _She turned and retrieved her key from her sock.. As she unlocked her front door and entered her house Olivia thought of her magic eight ball and wondered where it fit into the pattern of things.

Peter stepped off the last step onto the sidewalk and turned his head to get one more glimpse of Olivia Dunham. He was only slightly disappointed that he couldn't see her face and read her expression when his words finally registered. With a chuckle Peter pointed himself in the direction of the BU bridge.

_Sure, she got it_, he said to himself. Many city blocks later, Peter realized that Olivia's piece of plastic was correct. He did want her. To be with him. Always.

The End


End file.
